lifeafterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of collapses
This article follows the timeline of the collapses and fates of mankind's most famous monuments in a life after people. 0 + 9 Months after People: U.S.S. Constitution 1 Year after People: Palm Springs wind farm 2 Years after People: San Francisco Cable Cars 3 Years after People: International Space Station 5 Years after People: Mexico City Metropolitan Cathedral, Air Force One 6 Years after People: The Geysers 10 Years after People: Grauman's Chinese Theatre, Folsom Dam, California State Capitol, Sacramento International Airport 15 Years after People: Lucy the Elephant 20 Years after People: International Railway Bridge 30 Years after People: The roof of St. Mark's Campanile 35 Years after People: The steeple of Old North Church, the rest of St. Mark's Campanile 50 Years after People: The top floors of the US Bank Tower (Los Angeles), Burj Al Arab, Hollywood Sign, Los Angeles City Hall, KVLY-TV mast, Steel Pier, Tower Life Building, Palace of Versailles, Hall of Supreme Harmony, the scoreboard of Wrigley Field, Santa Monica Ferris Wheel 60 Years after People: Randy's Donuts 70 Years after People: Oriental Pearl Tower 75 Years after People: Stahl House, Sydney Opera House, Liberty Bell, Crystal Cathedral, Angel of Independence, World Trade Center Mexico City,Obelisk of Buenos Aires, Aldridge's Always Christmas Store 100s 100 Years after People: Big Ben, Brooklyn Bridge, Williamsburg Bridge, Roosevelt Island Tramway, 4 Times Square, The San Remo, Golden Gate Bridge, Sydney Harbour Bridge, Astrodome, The "L" Train, Blue and Green Diamond Towers, Seven Mile Bridge, Chase Tower, Co-Op City, Silver Bullet Roller Coaster, San Roque González de Santa Cruz Bridge, Coca-Cola Building,Madame Tussauds Wax Museum 120 Years after People: Palm Springs Aerial Tramway 125 Years after People: St. Basil's Cathedral 150 Years after People: MetLife Building, 1 Times Square, John Hancock Tower, Renaissance Center, the Roadway of the Ambassador Bridge, Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Copan Building, Titanium La Portada, Torre Mayor, Aloha Tower, The 10,000 Year Clock 175 Years after People: Capitol Records Building, White House, United Nations Headquarters 200s 200 Years after People: The Eiffel Tower, Empire State Building, Tower Bridge, Monticello, Sears Tower, Chrysler Building, Taipei 101, Space Needle, Leaning Tower of Pisa, JPMorgan Chase Tower, Las Vegas Sign, Grand Canyon Skywalk, Wells Fargo Center, Hearst Castle, Trans-Alaska Pipeline, Monument to the Divine Savior of The World, The Towers of the Ambassador Bridge 250 Years after People: Lincoln Memorial,''' John Hancock Center, Burj Khalifa, Christ the Redeemer Statue, United States Capitol Building, The Alamo, The Gateway Arch 300s 300 Years after People: The Statue of Liberty, One World Trade Center, One Shell Square, Arc De Triomphe, Stratosphere Tower, The Gherkin, the Forbidden City 500s '''500 Years after People: Petronas Towers, Sistine Chapel, St. Peter's Basilica, Florence CathedralJubilee Church 600s 600 Years after People: The main collapse of the US Bank Tower (Los Angeles), Luxor Hotel Pyramid 1000s 1000 Years after People: Taj Mahal, Colosseum 2000s 2000 Years after People: Cathedral of Notre Dame 5000s 5000 Years after People: Amundsen–Scott South Pole Station 10,000s 10,000 Years after People: Hoover Dam 20,000 Years after People: Crypt of Civilization 50,000 Years after People: K.E.O Satellite Structures that Refuse to Collapse Pyramids of Giza, Mount Rushmore, Marine Corps War Memorial, Confederate Memorial, NORAD, Teotihuacan Lascaux Cave, Great Wall of China, Washington Monument Category:Timeline Category:Collapses